The Adventures Of Captain Anna Goodwille II
by qopu999
Summary: This is the story of Captain Anna Goodwille II, told by her perspective about her adventures in Tortuga, the second meeting with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow...
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**_Chapter One_**

Hello. I'm _Captain_ Anna Goodwille II. As you know, I am the queen of the seven seas, and the immortalized girl who became a legend, but do you know how I became the one I am today? I thought not, because I'm the only one who knows the whole story about myself, and I am going to tell you about my adventures with _Captain Jack Sparrow_, of course, it's always fun to sail with him and his crew, I tell ya, everything can happen when they are around.

Okay, now on to the beginning…

I was born 1453 in the city Gaboony, on the island _Suea_. My parents died in an accident when I was two, but I grew up with an nice young lady and her two sisters, until I was seven, when the Spanish king, Eudorado III tried to occupy my home island. Angry and distressed, I raised my golden sword I got from my parents and charged towards Eudorado. He was very big and mighty, but that didn't stop me. He raised his sword and stabbed me in my chest, but to his surprise, the sword was destroyed in the second the blade touched my skin! I looked up, completely unhurt and confused, wondering why I didn't die.

Then, I saw it. Poseidon with the help of Calypso, had given me the power of immortality. The others powers I have, such as forces of wind and water, were things I was born with. They told me that I was going to be this way forever, because they have made me a half-seagoddes, as they said.

Getting to my feet, I rose my sword and drew it through his stomach. The king died quickly, when I looked up, I saw the crew of the seventeen fleets King Eudorado III once ruled. Smirking, I snapped my fingers and in a matter of three seconds, I was twenty-two instead of seven, which was my real age.

Walking towards the crew, I raised my golden sword once again and yelled:

"Now, men! Now you're under the command of the Half-seagoddes, Captain Anna Goodwille II! I'll do you no harm if ye follow my commands!"

At first, the crew hesitated. But when I showed them my powers of wind and water, they quickly came to their senses. All of them said _"Yes ma'am"_ or _"Aye, Mrs_ _Goodwille."_ Then, I snapped my fingers and now, I was wearing a blue coat with a blue feathered hat.

Suddenly, I felt something gleam inside my sword pocket and saw now, that even my sword had the same powers I was born with and the new power of doing things I commanded the sword, without talking to it, and it could also follow my commands that came from my thoughts in my head.

I raised the golden gleaming sword, and the rain began to fall over the island, killing the fires that caused fright and terror in the city. As I walked through the town, I heard the people cheer and when they learned about I was the savior who saved their city, the made me queen of Gaboony, the new ruler after fifteen years without a leader or a king, since the accident of the fouled defending attempts, which led to the fall of the King Akaruma, who died in the process by execution, through hanging.

Now, enough of that. _Hmm_… Where was I? Aha! Now I remember. After I told my new crew to follow me, I walked to my huge ship The Deadly Ghost together with the seventeen fleets I received from the now dead King Eudorado III, Duke of Seville. We got ready to be at sea and then we sailed away…

(This text below is from my logbook)

_March 23th, 1729_

_I stepped out on deck. The fresh wind blew peacefully in my face and caressed my hair. The seagulls were shrieking over some dead fishes in the deep_ _ocean, probably victims of the kraken's wrath. Suddenly, I heard a blubbering sound under the water. It was the kraken, but what was it after? Not that I was scared of it, because I always wanted to fight such a beast, but apparently I could make out what it was whispering in its mind,_

_"Kill Jack Sparrow, kill Jack Sparrow.."__In the distance, I saw a blurred thing. Quickly, I reached for my spyglass and saw that the kraken was attacking The Black Pearl, and Jack…_

_I knew he had to pay his debt, but deep inside I felt that it wasn't exactly the right way to pay it. Blast that cursed Davy Jones! But I will have a fight with him anyway, to help Will and Elizabeth Swann to rescue the witty Captain Jack Sparrow._

(Logbook ending)

I was now on my way sailing to Tortuga, but I didn't know what was waiting there for me, yet...


	2. Chapter Two: A Visit In Tortuga

**_Chapter Two _**

After sailing through the Atlantic Ocean, I finally reached the pirate paradise, Tortuga. Walking through the gates, I noticed how different everything was here than it was in Gaboony. The brawling pirates, the drunken bartenders, the wily women in the house corners, the vomiting men on the balconies, and the young children who drank rum to no limits.

Then, behind two huge men, I saw a fifteen year old boy, looking closer, I suddenly got a hint of who it was. It was the young Captain Jack Sparrow! I had met him once, when he and his crew visited my home city to get a helping hand who could help them to mend their sunken ship The Grand Barnacle.

He was being held by the two men, looking at them with an unsuccfully hidden look of pure pain as they took the lashes and smacked them on his bare back, making him cry out in pain, which led to the other pirates laughing their pants off.

No, this has gone far too enough! Unable to control my rage, my eyes sparkled in the color of bloody red and three seconds later, the mob were a bunch of skeletons, laying on the ground. Jack glanced up at me with a frightened expression, scared to death. I went over to him, and gave him a calm smile. He flinched and shivered, letting out a small groan of pain as he felt his cuts burning with pain.

"Well, well, Jack. Have you been up to a mischief again?" I asked, giving him my teasing smirk.

"_Captain_ Jack, please." he choked out, before fainting. Sighing, I grabbed him and carried him over to my ship. He wasn't heavy at all, I have been carrying huge cannons with only one hand, so he was no match for me.

Five minutes later, I put him down on the bunk in my hut. He turned and moaned slightly in his sleep, opening his eyes to give me a confused look, not aware of where he was.

"Excuse me, madame. Do ye have any idea of where I am?" he asked, slurring. I felt the strong scent of alcohol from the rum he had been drinking. Chuckling, I crossed my arms and smiled at him.

"You're in the Captain's hut of The Deadly Ghost." I replied.

"I'm on yer ship?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, he put a hand on his throbbing forehead, groaning loudly due to the headache. Then, without warning, he turned over to the edge of the bunk and wretched in a bucket which I put there if he needed it. When it was all done with, he cursed his bad luck and laid down on the pillow.

He looked at me again.

"Anna?" he asked.

"Yes, Jack." I said, sitting down on a chair next to my bunk he was laying in.

"Do ye have some more rum?"

I pretend to think about it, then I said:

"Sorry, but not at the moment. I'll go and take a look down below deck to see if I have some." I smirked, happily knowing he was failing for my trick. I got up from the chair, walked out from the hut, and pretend to walk down the stairs, but I was actually walking to the railing to get a look at the sea, but in two seconds I turned myself invisible and walked into the hut.

When I crossed the doorstep, I saw Jack sleeping deeply, snoring all the time. I smiled, glad my plan was working, now he needed to rest and about two-three hours later, I'll go and check him to see if he was better, but now I was going to my crew who was very curious what happened to the new boy I brought on our ship…

It had barley gone five hours before I had to rush into the cabin where Jack was in, hearing him falling to the ground, making grunts in pain for some reasons.

When I opened the door, Jack was lying on the floor, puking and spitting the muck into a nearby bucket next to the bed in the bunk. He stirred when he heard my footsteps and tried to stand up, but fell back down again. He blinked a last time before dropping out of consciousness, again…

Sighing, I grabbed him and put him on the bed and wiped away the vomit that he accidentally left when he wretched with a nearby rag. When that was done, I grabbed another rag and dipped it into the basin of cold water and held it to his forehead. He smiled in relief as he felt the coolness from the wet rag on the head.

My first mate, Karley came in and asked:

"Hi Captain. May I take the command while you tend to the lil' lad over there?"

I nodded and he bowed respectfully before walking away, silently closing the door after him.

Feeling a little tired of standing, I grabbed a chair and sat down next to Jack. He was still sleeping, but now and then he turned and sighed in his sleep, probably because of his headache. Well, now when I had free time to watch him I grabbed one of his flailing hands and put it under the sheet, so he thought I was holding him, but he was actually holding himself, as a small prank.

I stretched my arms a little and laid back on my cot to shut my eyes a little, or so I thought….


End file.
